Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Tangled
by AliceCullen3
Summary: Sequel to 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: How to train your dragon' and 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Brave'. Can read them if you wish. Anyway in this Christmas one shot, Sammy, Lewis and their friend Kelly all get to meet Princess Rapunzel and her husband Eugene. What sort of fun will they get up to?


**Here is my third Christmas one shot, enjoy! :)**

**Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Tangled**

Sammy and Lewis, along with their dragons, landed in a forest not far from the Kingdom of Corona.

For those of you who haven't read 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: How to train your dragon' and 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Brave', let me sum up what has happened so far.

Basically, Sammy and Lewis accepted a quest from the White Fairy AKA Lady Winter which was to complete five different tasks. So far they have completed two of the tasks. The first one was that they had to train their very own dragon and with some help from dragon trainer Hiccup and their friend Lauren, they were able to complete the task. For the second task, they had to learn archery with help from Scottish Princess, Merida, whilst also messing around with the fairy twins, Jack and James. They also manage to complete that task as well so were now going to do their third task. Anyway back to the story.

The two dragons helped their riders get up off the ground. Sammy took notice of their surroundings.

"Looks like we're in a forest. Hopefully we're not far from the Kingdom." Sammy noted.

"Sammy! Lewis! There you guys are." A voice called to them.

The group turned to the voice who was none other than Kelly Johnson.

Kelly Johnson was 16 years old with pitch black hair that were done in pig tail plaits that reached just under her armpits. She stood at 1.72m tall and had chestnut brown eyes. Unlike Lauren, Jack and James, Kelly wore her normal clothes and not clothes that fit in the period. Kelly wore a red checker shirt with short sleeves with some denim dungarees over them which had a few paint stains on the legs and red canvasses. Also, unlike Sammy and Lewis, who were a vampire and a fire element, Kelly was completely human.

"Hey Kelly, glad you found us. Will you be escorting us to our destination?" Sammy asked.

"Erm yeah, it's this way guys... and dragons?" Kelly finally noticed the two dragons behind Sammy and Lewis.

The two of them looked back at their dragons before turning back to her.

"We got them from Berk." Lewis explained. "This is Mira, she's a monstrous nightmare."

Lewis gestured to a purple dragon who looked at Kelly with interest.

"And this is the Doctor. He's a Changewing." Sammy said, walking over to his dark green dragon.

"Mira and the Doctor." Kelly repeated, getting used to their names on her tongue.

"Yep!" Lewis confirmed happily.

"Shall we get going? We want to be home for Christmas." Sammy said.

"Oh yeah, the kingdom is this way." Kelly said, snapping out of her trance.

They began to make their way through the forest at a steady pace for Kelly's sake.

"So, why are you wearing normal clothes?" Lewis asked.

"Well Lady Winter did offer me some clothes for the period but I felt more comfortable in the clothes I was in." Kelly explained.

"Oh…" Sammy and Lewis said in understanding.

"She told me you chose me to help you with this task, why?"

"Well Lewis thought you might like to do the task with us." Sammy told her.

"Plus, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. " Lewis added.

"Well thanks for including me." Kelly smiled.

They finally reached the Kingdom of Corona. Sammy and Lewis looked around the kingdom in amazement. Everything was so bright and happy. However, when they entered the city, people were startled slightly by the sight of the two dragons. The three of them looked back at the dragons.

"Um… it seems we didn't think this through well enough." Sammy stated.

"What do you guys suggest we do?" Kelly asked.

It was then that Lewis came up with an idea.

"Why don't we show them that our dragons are friendly, and then surely some kids are going to come up since the younger generation are always curious?" Lewis stated.

"That's genius, Kelly; stick your hand out to the Doctor." Sammy instructed.

"Why?"

"Just do it, trust me on this."

Kelly took a deep breath before sticking her hand out to the Doctor. The Doctor looked at her hand and recognised the gesture from when Sammy did it. The Doctor sat down and placed his paw on top of her hand. Kelly looked confused by this and so turned her head to Sammy.

"Is he supposed to do that?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, he did that to me too." Sammy stated.

"Really?" Lewis asked, not having been present at the time.

"Yeah, he was curious at first so just copied me." Sammy stated.

Mira didn't want the Doctor to have all of Kelly's attention so nudge her slightly with her snout. Kelly seemed to notice this.

"Lewis, what do I do?" She asked.

"Relax is one thing you can do." Sammy pointed out.

"Pet her snout, Mira will like that." Lewis replied.

Kelly did exactly that. The Doctor was curious on what she was doing and wanted Sammy to do that to so he did the same thing Mira did to Kelly but to Sammy. Sammy was slightly surprise at this, not to mention confused. The Doctor showed him what he wanted by looking at the other two and then at him.

"You want me to pet you too?"

The Doctor nodded. Sammy sighed with a smile and began petting his dragon. After all seeing this, a young boy decided he wanted to get closer. Lewis was the first to notice as the other two were busy stroking the dragons.

"Hey, do you want to pet one too?" He asked, bending down to the boy so they were at the same level.

The young boy just nodded which Lewis replied with a wink before turning his head.

"Hey Mira, come here girl." Lewis called.

Mira snapped of her trance that she got from when Kelly was petting her and turned her head towards Lewis. He gestured for her to come over where there was a small boy next to him. Mira obeyed Lewis' command and walked up to him but didn't get too close to the small boy in case she frightened him.

"Hold your hand out and let her come to you." Lewis instructed.

The boy did exactly that and was surprised when Mira placed her snout into the palm of his hand. After this, it seemed more kids wanted to meet the dragons.

"You might want to tell the princess we'll be a bit late." Sammy said.

"Why don't I go get her?" Kelly suggested.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Lewis said.

Kelly nodded her head and rushed off to fetch the Princess. Rapunzel was waiting excitedly by the gate with her husband Eugene, her chameleon friend Pascal and a white horse called Maximus. Rapunzel noticed Kelly rushing up to her.

"Kelly, did you find them?" Rapunzel asked when Kelly had reached them.

"Yeah, but there was a slight problem."

"What problem was it?" Eugene asked.

"Well it seems they have dragons so the town people got a bit nervous so they had to show them that they were friendly and now a bunch of children want to see the dragons up close." Kelly explained.

"Wait, so there are real life dragons here in Corona?" Rapunzel asked surprised.

"Yep, apparently they got the dragons from Berk." Kelly said.

"Berk?" Eugene questioned.

"Can you take us to them, please?" Rapunzel asked, excited about the dragons.

"Um, sure. This way guys."

Kelly then led the group to where the two were with their dragons. It seemed Lewis had started to show off by juggling balls of fire with Sammy and the dragons in the back ground. Rapunzel gasped in amazement at the sight.

"Wow, that's amazing." Rapunzel breathed.

"How does he do it?" Eugene asked aloud.

"He's a fire element so can create and control fire." Kelly explained.

Lewis finally finished his fire act so got rid of the flames and took a bow. The crowd immediately burst into cheers with the group joining in. Rapunzel then made her way towards them with the others following behind her. The town people moved out of her way so she could get towards the two and their dragons.

"Hello, I take it you're the Princess?" Lewis asked.

"Please call me Rapunzel. And this is my husband Eugene. This is Maximus. And this is my best friend Pascal." When Rapunzel gestured to the chameleon, it waved at Lewis who raised an eyebrow before fainting. "Is he okay?" Rapunzel asked, looking to Sammy.

"Yeah, Lewis is fine; I think Pascal waving at him made him do that. I'm Sammy."

Sammy walked up to her and held out his hand which Rapunzel shook.

"Nice to meet you Sammy. So you and Lewis will be escorting me today?" She asked.

"Yes we will. Hopefully Lewis won't faint again though." Sammy told her.

"Does he do that a lot?" Eugene asked.

"He does it quite a bit, every now and again. It's an accomplishment if doesn't faint for a week or better yet, a day." Sammy explained.

It was then that Lewis groaned which indicated he was waking up. They turned to look at him carefully getting up with help from Mira. The crowds have now dispersed and people were getting back to their business now they knew the dragons weren't a threat.

"What happened?"

"Rapunzel's chameleon waved at you and you fainted." Sammy stated.

"Fair enough."

"Shall we get going Rapunzel?" Kelly asked.

"Sure, I heard they're doing a drawing contest." Rapunzel exclaimed excitedly.

"What do you have to do?" Sammy asked.

"We draw chalk pictures on the ground and it's really fun." Rapunzel explained.

"We're not very good artists." Lewis said, gesturing to himself and Sammy.

"It doesn't matter, it's for fun." Rapunzel smiled.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Sammy agreed.

They then headed off for the contest. Kelly and Rapunzel worked on one picture whilst Sammy and Lewis worked on another. The girls seemed to be drawing a beautiful meadow. Their work was finely detailed due to their artistic talents. The guys on the hand were drawing their dragons but were slightly struggling. Not to mention they were had chalk smudges on their faces and their arms. Guess Lewis was right when they said they weren't good artists.

After the contest, which Rapunzel and Kelly had won, they all got something to eat, along with Eugene as well. Once they were full, they decided to play a few games. Sammy managed to win a little teddy bear from darts which he gave to little girl who seemed lonely.

Kelly, Sammy and Lewis got a few things from the trip as they wanted to remember this. Heck, the boys even got their bows and arrows from Scotland still on them. It was quite warm in Corona so they also had to remove their coats but kept them on their person just in case they needed them.

Late in the afternoon, they headed back to the palace to get washed up before the lanterns were lit. Rapunzel decided they were going to watch the lanterns from the balcony. Sammy, Lewis and Kelly each had lanterns which they had chosen earlier. Sammy and Lewis were excited on meeting Rapunzel's parents as they seemed like nice people just like their daughter.

Queen Primrose looked just like her daughter except she was older and her hair was longer. King Thomas also had brown hair along with a beard and moustache which had hints of grey in them.

"You must be the boys that have been looking after my daughter." The Queen smiled.

"That's correct your Majesty." Lewis said, bowing his head a bit in respect.

"We thank you for that." The King added.

"It was no problem your Highness." Sammy smiled. "We all enjoyed ourselves anyway."

"Come now, it is time for the lanterns to be lit." The Queen said.

The King and Queen led the group to the edge of the balcony with their own lantern between them. The Doctor and Mira, were both lying on the balcony as well; both curious on what was about to happen.

The King and Queen were the first to release their lantern which were then followed by Rapunzel and Eugene's lantern. Kelly was next and the guys released their lanterns together. Soon after, many lanterns began to take to the sky. It was beautiful sight to behold. They continued to watch the lanterns until they all finally disappeared from sight.

"Well, congratulations you two. It seems you have completed your third task." Lady Winter's voice came from behind them.

The two jumped before turning to see Lady Winter watching them with a smile.

"So what's next?" Lewis asked, getting straight to the point.

"Your fourth task is to help deliver Christmas presents…" Lady Winter started.

"What? But it's not Christmas yet!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Don't worry, this is for 2012 Christmas." Lady Winter stated.

"Okay, sorry." Sammy apologised.

"That is quite alright."

"So we're delivering presents. That sounds fun." Lewis said.

"And we'll get to meet Santa and the elves!" Sammy excitedly added.

"So who do you wish to join you?" Lady Winter asked.

Sammy and Lewis gestured their dragons over to huddle into a group.

"Okay, who should we have this time?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know." Lewis admitted.

"Okay let's think. Who would be able to deliver presents quickly?" Sammy wondered.

"Maybe we could get a vampire…" Sammy sent Lewis a look," I mean a Human Immortal. But who would we get?"

"Maybe Zack, he could do with some holiday cheer." Sammy suggested.

"Okay, Zack it is." Lewis agreed.

They then faced Lady Winter who had watched the quiet scene.

"We've decided on Zack Cooper." Sammy declared.

"He will see you there then."

And with a wave of wand, the two and their dragons were gone.

"I take it I have to go too." Kelly stated.

"That is correct."

Kelly then turned to Rapunzel and gave her a hug which Rapunzel returned.

"See you Rapunzel."

"You take care now Kelly. Keep up the artwork."

"Will do."

Kelly stepped away from Rapunzel and before Lady Winter waved her wand, Kelly quickly waved at everyone before both she and Lady Winter were gone.

Rapunzel smiled sadly at the spot as she was going to miss those three.

'_I guess Kelly was right. Those guys always seem to make an adventure out of anything. A Sammy and Lewis Adventure…'_

**Please review as I love to know what people think. Also, make sure to check out my profile tomorrow as I will have my next one shot up then or if you're reading this after Christmas 2013, all five one shots should be up there.**


End file.
